


City of the dead - Zombieland mini series final chapter

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [6]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Angst, Columbus and tallahassee work together, Death, Evolution, Gay, M/M, Protective Tallahassee (Zombieland), Swearing, Tallahassee protects Columbus, Talumbus - Freeform, Violent Death, Zombie attack, Zombieland - Freeform, Zombies, a character dies, final chapter, male x male, new Zombie, otp, plot twist ending, saying goodbye, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Columbus and Tallahassee find themselves facing the most dangerous Zombie yet.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Kudos: 25





	City of the dead - Zombieland mini series final chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!
> 
> This is part six of our Zombieland mini series and the final part!

——-

"I feel it burning through my veins,

It's driving me insane

The fever is rising, I'm going under

Memories flash before my eyes

I'm losing time

The poison is killing me,

Taking over

White light fades to red .....

....... As I enter the city of the dead ..."

Jasper muttered quietly. Mostly mumbles. But these words were as clear as water on a calm day, clear as the glass upon a window. The stranger stumbled and twitched. His body ached and his mind darkened.

"The city of the dead..." He hissed again. 'Not again' he told himself.

He couldn't remember his past nor his name. He saw Zombies everywhere. They stood around him judging him, eyeing him, snarling at him and watching him. Jasper raised a weak hand to swat them away, there was no one there.

"I'm losing time

The poison is killing me,

Taking over

White light fades to red .....

....... As I enter the city of the dead ..."

Jasper whispered to himself again. His vision was blurry and his head hurt as if a thousand hammers smashed upon it. He was afraid, lonely. His fever hit him like a warm bitter fire. There were memories, false? Or where they real? He couldn't tell from reality to fantasy.

Dizzy and nauseous as the man wandered back to the gas station. Still grasping the flask and rifle. Sweat filled his face as he panted heavily. Stumbling and wobbling while he sauntered with a low posture and crazed eyes. He could smell his own sweet smell of blood as it trickled down his arm. Making him hungry and dangerous.

"I know what's happening and I am sorry" He muttered as he eyed the store where Columbus and Tallahassee unknowingly became his prey. "I can't help it... I cannot help you..."

Tallahassee held the door open for Columbus to walk out before he started to make his way to the truck, pulling his jacket over his shoulders as he watched Columbus carefully until he stopped and took a moment to look around "wait, where is Jasper? are you still with us?!" The older man called out.

Columbus smiled at the man and took another look at his wound before he threw his jacket over his shoulder. The clean bandage was holding nicely and the blood seemed to clog finally. Columbus raised a brow and glanced around, his smile vanished once he caught sight of the stranger stumbling towards them. "Hey, are you okay?" Jasper had an ill look and dazed eyes, he was slumped over and he was barely holding onto his rifle as it slid through his fingers.

Tallahassee studied the way he was walking and the way he carried himself. His eyes wandered down to his hand, seeing the empty flask he gently pushed Columbus behind him, "he's drunk. don't approach him." He muttered to the younger man, keeping his arm extended in front of Columbus. "Where were you?"

Jasper gave an odd smile as a low chuckle passed his lips. "I've been thinkin' y'know? I love you guys! You two are like family to me!" Gleamed the stranger. "I appreciate everything you do for me..." His voice withered away and his words turned to a deepened whisper.

Tallahassee nor Columbus knew what to say but the curly haired man glanced up at Tal with nervous eyes and he began to shake out of fear. Columbus took a firm hold on his double barrel gun and held it close to his chest. Staying close behind the older man.

"I just really love you guys...." The man purred again and without hesitation or any indication of his next actions, Jasper threw himself on the older man, arms open and planting a firm kiss on Tallahassee. Locking lips and closing his eyes as he snarled bitterly.

"what the fu-" Tallahassee was interrupted by Jasper's lips locking with his. Tallahassee could taste blood on Jasper's tongue which startled and confused the older man as he quickly pulled away, using his hands to push Jasper backwards to get distance between the two "What the - What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tallahassee snapped as the fear of Jasper's behaviour took over him.

"What the hell!?" Jasper cried as he backed away, dropping the gun and flask. "Why the fuck are you rejecting me!?! I did everything for YOU and that annoying little kid!!" The man's hand tightened into a fist as he licked the side of his mouth. Somehow still maintaining a smirk.

Columbus took this still moment to study the odd man. His behaviour was alarming and he didn't feel safe even with Tallahassee by his side. The boy quickly covered his mouth and gagged at the mere thought that Jasper kissed Tallahassee. "What the fuck..." Columbus muttered as he backed away from Tallahassee.

Scanning the stranger head to toe. The man was snarling like a beast, sweat covered his face and his hands trembled. He looked familiar, almost like a... no.. but Columbus has seen this look at a scary close distance before. His Ill-fated neighbor, 406. Fuck. Was he? "Tallahas-" before the boy could get a word in Jasper leaped onto Tallahassee and bared his fists into the man's stomach violently, throwing as many punches as he could.

Tallahassee quickly got weakened by the air getting knocked out of him but Jasper's strength was also weakening as he felt with each punch he started to miss and tarry, giving Tallahassee enough time to block his punches and roll away from the man. He tried to reach for a weapon until he realized he didn't have any, he left them in the truck "shit, fuck!" He cried out as he started to quickly back away from Jasper once he saw him stand to his feet.

Jasper stood out of breath and trembling for a moment. Gathering his strengths but for a second his expression changed to a soft and puzzled look. As if he was terrified of what he just

did. But that didn't last long as his snarling and growling began again, that hunger came back and the man lunged for Tallahassee. Leaping on top of him and clawing the man.

"Oh fuck!!" Cried Columbus as he jumped backwards out of the way. Conflicted about what to do.

Tallahassee grabbed Jasper's hand, blocking him from getting scratched while he used his other hand to push Jasper's face away getting concerned he might try to bite Him. "Columbus!"

"Tallahassee!!?" Cried the boy as he struggled to gather his gun and take the safety off. But out of fear he dropped his gun. "Oh shit!" Columbus cried again then ran to Jasper and kicked him in the side to force him off the older man. It worked, Jasper rolled away off of Tallahassee and groaned bitterly.

"I'm not a zombie!!" Jasper screeched as he miraculously stood to his feet again. It was that moment when Columbus saw the bite mark on Jasper's arm. But the wound was clearly old, at least two or three weeks old. Besides the scabs being picked at the wound almost healed itself completely. How was this possible?

"Tallahassee?" Columbus mumbled softly to capture the older man's attention to Jasper.

Tallahassee stood to his feet and backed further away, keeping his eyes locked on Jasper and making sure he keeps his distance. once Columbus spoke he drew his attention to the young man "what?!" He called out.

Jasper immediately raised his hands in his own defence before Columbus could utter a word. "I'm fine! It's alright! Don't be afraid" Jasper's voice cracked. He started to cough but he wanted to get his point across. "I'm not, I'm not a... I'm not a zombie!!" He cried hopelessly.

"Tallahassee I think he's a T-800.." Columbus cautiously whispered. Keeping his gaze on Jasper with his hands slightly raised. "Jasper, are you ok? We don't want to hurt you okay? But you gotta stop acting this way..." The young man's voice grew to a gentle whisper as he slowly approached the strange man.

"But he didn't get bit? Did he?" Tallahassee reached out and grabbed Columbus' hood on his jacket, pulling him back and away from Jasper before returning his gaze back to the stranger "Jasper, just tell us the truth."

Jasper looked to Tallahassee with crazed eyes, the sores he was picking on his arm started to bleed more and drip down his hand. "What do you think? Of course I didn't get fucking bit, you asshole!" Jasper twitched at his own raised voice.

"How do you explain the blood, huh?" The light and colour started to fade away from Jasper's eyes, Tallahassee could see he was slowly becoming unaware "Jasper!" The older man called out to get the stranger's attention back.

"Who the fuck is Jasper?..." The man snarled. Twitching and growling. Suddenly as Columbus and Tallahassee exchanged looks Jasper backed away and threw up and started to cough up blood.

"Holy shit!" Shouted the startled and terrified Columbus.

"Lordy!" Uttered Tallahassee as he moved further back, taking Columbus' hand and pulling him behind himself before slowly bending down and reaching for Columbus' gun which was lying on the ground beside them. "Explain to us what the fuck is going on!"

"Nothing is-" Jasper's words got cut off by another sudden vomit. His guts raged and his stomach hurt, it felt as though his insides where going to explode. He was scared and he wanted it to stop.

Finally the stranger raised his head, this time the darkened bags under his eyes were clearly visible and his face went red with anger and sickness as he started to run a high fever.

"Tal... I, I don't think he can hear you.." Columbus' voice barely broke the groans and screeches of the man before them. Nervously Columbus took a deep breath as he leaned his weight on one leg to the next continuously as if he was preparing to run. He wanted to run.

Tallahassee responded with a tilt of his head as he muttered "fuck." As confusion and concern grew more visible on his face.

The waiting game lasted only a few minutes and then it happened. Neither Columbus or Tal wanted to believe it, they didn't understand it. But it happened. The man they took into their lives and swore he would protect them stood his ground stiffening his body as a devilish smirk appeared on his lips, face now drenched with sweat and his eyes red and barely open. His body trembled and his legs shook. Soulless eyes piercing with a hungry stare and the man they knew was no longer there.

It took a split second for Jasper to lunge for his prey. Growling, drooling and snarling as he dashed as quick as he could carry himself. Tallahassee immediately pushed Columbus out of the way causing the young man to fall, but Columbus was smart and rolled away from the danger as Tallahassee fired a perfect shot into Jasper's chest while the crazed man leapt on top of him. Howling a blood curdling cry as the bullet pierced through him, he was not weakened from from this nor did he back down his attack.

Tallahassee tried to dodge out of the way but Jasper was too fast, the stranger leaped onto the older man, pinning him to the ground once again, but this time Tal had a weapon. With one arm he used to block Jasper's teeth from baring into his skin, he used his other hand to hit Jasper with the barrel of the gun, Jasper fell and Tallahassee quickly stood to his feet, wasting no time to point the barrel at the other man, taking the safety off the gun and placing his finger on the trigger. "Stop!" He shouted to capture the man's attention.

Tallahassee wasn't expecting this to work, but somehow it did. He must have known there was still a little piece of Jasper in there somewhere because the Zombie stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the cowboy, eyeing him up and down and a stray tear fell down Jasper's cheek. "I did this all for you, I did this all for you. I just wanted to be a hero.... A hero.." The man hissed weakly, his voice cracked as he coughed. "I just wanted to make you happy...." Another tear rushed down his cheek. "Shoot me.. Fucking shoot me!! I don't want to hurt you!!" Jasper cried as more tears streamed down his face.

"Jasper, this isn't you. I won't let you turn into one of those fucking zombies! You can't. stay with us, damnit!" Cried Tallahassee as his finger started to squeeze the trigger, knowing what he needs to do, but he couldn't.

Columbus turned away and covered his ears so he didn't have to bare the heart wrenching sound of the gun knowing what Tallahassee was going to do next. He was too sensitive and he hated goodbyes.

"I don't want to die..." Jasper whispered softly and almost blissfully as if he accepted his death but he knew he was too young. Then the man attempted another lunge at Tallahassee yet again. This time nothing remained of himself in his eyes.

Tallahassee was quick to raise the barrel of the gun, pointing it at Jasper's face. The man stopped in front of Tal once the cold metal pressed against his forehead, Tallahassee huffed out a heavy sigh, letting go of the air he was holding. "Tell us there's still hope in Savin you! I can't - I won't pull the trigger if I know there is still a part of you left."

"Pull the goddamn trigger! I am not well, end my suffering, they are coming for me..." Jasper's voice fell to a low whisper barely audible as he trembled more. Panting heavily out of fear and adrenaline.

Tallahassee knew At this point Jasper was too far gone to save, he held his breath once more as he dared to look directly into Jasper's pleading eyes as he squeezed the trigger, releasing two bullets. and with a loud bang the bullets shot out of the chamber, leaving one split second between the Bullets exiting the gun, that's when Tallahassee heard Jasper scream "don't!" But it was too late, the stranger hit the ground, motionless. Tallahassee took another shot obeying Columbus' rule, double tap.

After the noise of the gun, silence filled the air as the two tried to process what just happened. They stayed this way for a few minutes, but Tallahassee didn't know how long Columbus could stand looking at Jasper lying there motionless, so the older man swung the gun over his shoulder and without saying a word he walked to the black Ram truck.

Columbus shared a pitiful glance with the older man and then he followed. The two didn't know what to say and they were both afraid they would say the wrong thing. So it was silent. Times like these it's best to say nothing.

That was our first encounter with a Night-crawler. That's what we call them. Turns out they're everywhere. It's a new form of the 'zombie' sickness. Just a new way for it to get into your system we assume.

It was a new revolution and they were deadly and fucking scary. After Jasper, Tal and I started to study them... closely.... This new way of getting sick was fucking deadly and sneaky. When you get bit by a Zombie it's usually fast acting, 24 hours or sometimes less for the disease to enter the brain. But if society isn't kind to you, you become a Night-crawler which is exactly like becoming a Zombie.. But it's slow.. Three to four fucking weeks slow and sometimes even longer.

All the usual symptoms are there, they just come in waves and last longer. It took me a while but I think I'm able to narrow it down for you to those of you who are confused.

First stage, obviously get bitten by a Zombie.. though not recommended. Then after three or four days or sometimes even longer, you begin to feel nauseous, this lasts through the whole sickness until you know.. you're a zombie. Anyway, this is different for everyone but so far this is the consistent order I've found. Okay sorry anyway.

You get nauseous, after that you start to lose memory or have memory lapses, this happens at random and you can regain the memories you've lost after a memory lapse passes. In about another three to four days or even a week you begin to feel dizzy, trouble standing, that sort of thing. On the third week you begin to have trouble sleeping. This is the terrifying reason we call them Night-crawlers. People start to have a hard time falling asleep to the point where they just can't, I don't know why this is but I've seen it happen. They often drink the night away best they can and bunker down for a long night ahead. Commonly you would see Night-crawlers wandering the streets during late and unsettling hours of the night. And before you ask, yes they are fully aware that they are about to become a flesh eating monster. It's just most people can't come to terms with this so they chose to live out their last days rather then have a family member shoot them before they eat their loved ones. Fucked up I know. But what can you do?

At the final stages they begin to get angry, have totally random rage episodes over the stupidest things. Again at the final stages they sweat a lot and pant as if they just ran a marathon, even though the only running they do is from themselves internally.. poor fuckers..

Okay there you have it, the last stages of course are pretty obvious, you're a zombie now. Here's a smaller list to break things down for you. Yes this is my list, you're welcome.

Night-crawler symptoms: Vomiting, memory loss, memory lapses, dizziness, trouble sleeping, raged and anger outbursts, sweating/panting.

Memory lapses you ask? Ah good question. We assume its because the disease attacks the brain, the sickness spreads in your brain and is a brain sickness so that fucks things up. Also its not determined but I think in the last stages of this disease you get pretty fucking hungry and very damn picky of what you eat.. only thing you crave?.. braainnsss. Yes, Tallahassee made me tell you that... That ones on him. Don't thank him it will only build his ego...

After that We moved on, we know now not to trust anyone but each other. After a while of looking we finally found our home, a safe place... or did we? This is Zombieland after all, you never know what might happen.

——

The end

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
